


【拉二闪】夜宴

by Miya_12



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_12/pseuds/Miya_12
Summary: ▶2020新年c闪和服灵感▶没错是c闪▶OOC是我的，剩的都是他们的
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Ozymandias | Rider
Kudos: 17





	【拉二闪】夜宴

**Author's Note:**

> ▶2020新年c闪和服灵感  
> ▶没错是c闪  
> ▶OOC是我的，剩的都是他们的

新年。

在忙碌的迦勒底，一个难得能够让众人与英灵稍作休息的节日。即便是无如此宽裕资源的状态下，仍会举办小小的庆宴，让大家仅此一夜放开来狂欢。

但这个所谓的「节庆」，对于某些英灵来说恐怕毫无实感，比如埃及的太阳王，奥兹曼迪亚斯。

现在，他正坐在他的王座上，看着眼前那位不请自来的乌鲁克王，金色的双眸中流转疑惑，「余以为你不与凡人同乐，Caster。这等下劣的宴席，有能使你纡尊降贵的价值？」

「没什么，本王只是随心享乐罢了。纵然身为高贵的王，偶尔与民同乐也是需要的，看作王的赏赐即可。」吉尔伽美什摆摆手，满不在乎地答道，一面走向阶梯上的王座。

「那你呢？」红瞳的视线一转，与那双琥珀直对上，随着吉尔伽美什踏出的脚步，逐渐靠近到只一个吐息的距离，「太阳的。」

双方的气息温热了彼此的鼻尖。

吉尔伽美什笑了。那双眼彷彿染上了乳香的脂甜，伟大的拉啊。奥兹曼迪亚斯不禁想。太阳王被这份致命的甜腻牵走了心神。

乌鲁克王的手轻巧地抚上奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸颊，垂落的发丝搔挠过法老的脸颊。

「稍微离开这个只有你的神殿──至少，与本王同欢又有何不可？」最后一句吉尔伽美什声音放得极轻，宛如低语。听在奥兹曼迪亚斯耳里，更如狡诈的恶魔，轻声引诱着他将心脏献出。

奥兹曼迪亚斯的回应却在开口之前，就与两人之间的距离一并消逝在贴合的唇瓣里。

是什么时候，又是由谁缩短那最后一点距离？

年轻的法老不晓得。

他的脑海里只剩下对方瑰红的眼眸，里头萦绕这世上最绮丽的流光，而那流光此时此刻映着属于他的颜色。

吉尔伽美什不是个会乖的主，奥兹曼迪亚斯很清楚。他尽其所能逗弄着奥兹曼迪亚斯的舌，在被捕捉前的瞬间巧妙地溜走，以此重复为乐。

现在那双红玉的瞳里除了美丽的流光，还多了几分恶戏的灵动。但他不讨厌，甚至可以说是很喜欢。王似乎向来无法抗拒难以征服的东西。

几回的反复追逐后，不晓得是心满意足了，或是对这个游戏疲乏了，金发的人儿乖巧下来，任由奥兹曼迪亚斯佔据亲吻的主导。

奥兹曼迪亚斯像打招呼般，只是轻舔着刚才扑腾了一番的舌尖，确认吉尔伽美什的默许，才真正索讨起来。细腻地舔舐过吉尔伽美什口腔的所有角落，将他口中每一处都染上自己的气味。这一次与他纠缠的舌头服服贴贴的，跟随着他起舞。

当舌面的粗苔扫过上颚时，奥兹曼迪亚斯感觉到身上人一下微乎其微的颤抖。细小且刹那即逝，但奥兹曼迪亚斯太了解吉尔伽美什，他很清楚那是他的敏感点。

他刻意在那里流连，但不过火。

「唔、嗯……」吉尔伽美什阖上眼，同时发出了满足的轻呓，搅和在缠绵的濡沫与鼻息中。

奥兹曼迪亚斯看着他因情动而微颤的细长睫毛，琥珀色的瞳也缓缓闭上，沉浸于这个深吻中。

暧昧蒸腾，究竟是谁先奉上的唇舌也无所谓了。

漫长的吻结束，一面粗喘着气，两人分离的舌尖牵起一道水丝。同样绯红的脸庞，在吉尔伽美什白皙的肌肤上留下了更显眼的痕迹。

双方的气息都紊乱得难以平复。

法老王望向那双红玉的瞳，在刚才的吻中沾上了些许水气，显得更加熠熠动人。

奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手，捻起吉尔伽美什与平日不同的耳饰，端详的目光又移向对方那身绝非时常的衣物，「都换上了庆典的服饰，看来今日你还真的够随心。」

「是啊，杂种的上贡。」吉尔伽美什自俯身直起，整拢了下身后的金色披肩，「收下臣民的贡品也是王的职责之一，着衣也仅是与之的赏赐而已。这衣服的材质也就只是杂种水准了，若不是本王的宽容，哪有这等光荣。」

嘴上说着厌弃的话语，可吉尔伽美什的嘴角却噙着一抹不显的笑意。

这些为王不必的矜持，是属于吉尔伽美什的可爱之处。

奥兹曼迪亚斯撑颊，望向对他展示一身异服的吉尔伽美什，觉得眼前的人像极一只金色的大猫，正对主人展示外头带回来的战利品──当然，他并非这只漂亮大猫的主人，随意对其称主是要付出惨痛代价的。

「东洋的服饰，如何？穷尽世界所有的词汇来讚叹本王吧！毕竟本王是完美的，任何服饰被本王穿上都是沾光。」吉尔伽美什笑容里昂扬的得意，挠得奥兹曼迪亚斯心底有些痒。他金色的大猫正高翘着尾巴向他炫耀，多么地意气风发，多么地惹人怜爱。

「确实与你相当匹配，Caster。」奥兹曼迪亚斯轻笑，「余不否认。」素黑的和服、纯金的披肩、豔红的丝绸，搭配起来算不上是容易驾驭的组合，但穿着它的人是吉尔伽美什，诚如本人所夸，竟挑不出什么缺点。

意料中的得意洋洋，吉尔伽美什愉快地开口：「不如你也赴宴如何？杂种肯定也准备好了要献于你的贡品。回应臣民的进贡也是为王之道啊。」

这可不是本王可怜那个杂种的心意总是石沉大海喔？也不是觉得太阳的总独自待在神殿里不好喔？本王只是身为世界最古的王，给太阳的一点──

「那你又何不留下，与余共享这份时光？」

不得不说，这个比他年少千载有馀的青年真是大胆得可以。不仅驳回他的话语，更进一步要求他接受自己的提议，还有什么能比这更为不敬？

「如果这是你对本王的请求的话，」而比这更糟糕的是，吉尔伽美什发现自己没有丝毫不悦之情，甚至可以说得上是心情愉快，「本王准许了。」

「今夜就特例让你嚐嚐乌鲁克自满的麦酒。」吉尔伽美什从巴比伦的宝库中取出雕刻精美的酒壶，和两个与之成对的酒酌，轻哼两声，「感到光荣吧，太阳的。」

「喔？」奥兹曼迪亚斯扬起耐味的笑：「余很期待。」

吉尔伽美什为他的「客人」斟满一杯酒，橙黄的色泽中不断有气泡飘起，上层有厚重而绵密的酒沫，麦芽的香气融合酒精的苦涩，还没入口便已使人馋嘴极了。

奥兹曼迪亚斯先是啜饮一口，而后畅快地将整杯麦酒饮尽，「哈哈哈哈哈！这酒可谓为上品，怪不得你如此引以为傲。」

「那是自然，王之财宝里只会有最好的东西。」吉尔伽美什手中挥过一道咒文，场景便转换成巴比伦风格的华美。  
舒缓心神的薰香将他们拥抱其中，做工精细的幔幕随风飘散开来，晚风沁凉。窗外望去竟是乌鲁克的夜景。两人身后铺满柔软的卧枕，身下是同样触感舒适的地毯。

魔术师信手拈来的一点小把戏。奥兹曼迪亚斯想，规模不大，但程度能堪比他的神殿，毕竟是那个黄金之王。

动作完毕，吉尔伽美什也替自己斟起一杯酒，「好了，尽情痛饮便是！再小也是本王举办的酒宴，宾客的尽兴可是关乎到本王面子的。」

两位王畅快地对饮，畅谈着属于王的话题。吉尔伽美什的酒壶大概拥有魔力，或是他对其施予了某种魔咒，壶不但未曾见底过，反而还持续湧出香醇美酒。

兴许的醉意更加催化情绪，数小时内两人非但没有倦意，甚至还更激昂地高谈起来。直至酒劲终于将两人心神的高墙冲破，理智的防御出现裂口。

吉尔伽美什的手越过酒壶和酌杯，撑在地板上头。醉醺醺的红眸看向身前的奥兹曼迪亚斯，平时锐利的蛇瞳开始有焦距散去的倾向。明显地他是比对方醉了那么些。

「太阳的。」吉尔伽美什笑了，明只是唇角一点微笑，却软绵绵的。双颊的酡红出卖了他。醉意使他丢失矜持，满心只剩眼前心悦之人的存在，「太阳的。」他轻语，好听的声音不甚清明。

可爱。令人爱不释手。奥兹曼迪亚斯没有出声，但内心满涨，叫嚣着。这叫他怎么能不对吉尔伽美什动心。

「你醉了，Caster。」他避开地上摆放的酒器，将吉尔伽美什拉进怀中，「余也是。」他亲吻他嫣红的眼角，唇边传来被酒气蒸热的温度。

吉尔伽美什瞇起眼，享受来自法老的亲暱。肩上的披衣在方才一阵动作中滑落，顿时身影看上去纤瘦一圈。他跨坐到奥兹曼迪亚斯腿上，殷红中是蠢蠢欲动的欲望：「本王想要你了，太阳的。」

回应他的是绵长的吻。

细碎的啄吻落在吉尔伽美什的身上。游走过优美的颈项、饱满的胸腹，暧昧的痕迹遍布。奥兹曼迪亚斯舔吮胸前已然挺立的乳首，轻轻碾咬那小巧的脆弱，手同时也捻弄着另一边。吉尔伽美什一下子绷紧身子，呼吸加重。

这个人真的是一只大猫。奥兹曼迪亚斯抬头，恰巧对上吉尔伽美什看着他的视线。醉酒的倦意使那对红宝石磨顺稜角，懒洋洋的。这时候不论对他做什么，只要仍在王宽容的范围内，就任人摆布。

奥兹曼迪亚斯扯去他的腰带，褪开衣襟，雪白的肌肤暴露在夜晚的寒露里，引起轻微的寒颤。吉尔伽美什明显对这般不珍重玉体的行为不满，「太阳、唔……」但抱怨还未付诸言语，便被年轻法老伏下身为他口渎的行为打断。

奥兹曼迪亚斯将吉尔伽美什作为男人最脆弱的部位含入口中。舌尖沿着青筋的脉络舔舐，游移到顶端时收紧口腔，配合吞吐的动作吸吮。除了嘴，还伸出手搓揉底下的囊袋。吉尔伽美什发出性感的闷哼，鼓励他继续。

快感让吉尔伽美什蹙眉，鼻息逐渐混浊。他低头望着奥兹曼迪亚斯，法老为他屈尊的模样使他心中的征服欲大肆膨胀。他嘴角弯起笑，身前人棕色的毛发刺得他有点难受，于是他抬手按上那人的发间，指尖轻柔地为他梳理散落的碎发。

温存的平衡在吉尔伽美什的高潮中被打破。当奥兹曼迪亚斯将口中的物事退出，他看见白皙的肤色成了充血的粉红，被他的唾液沾得晶亮。他抬眼，映入一双琥珀的是吉尔伽美什紧闭双目、呼吸乱颤、满面潮红的脸孔。

「Caster。」他唤道。吉尔伽美什尚未整理好气息，淡色的睫毛眨了眨，睁开的红瞳慾火喧嚣。他刻意在那双迷蒙的眸前吞咽口中的白浊，喉结滑动的意义迟到片刻才被混沌的大脑理解，反应在红晕更甚的面庞上。

即使如此，吉尔伽美什仍得要强几句：「本王的体液可是对从者的天赐。可得知恩喔，太阳的。」态度意料中地不服软，也勾起奥兹曼迪亚斯内心的嚎狼。

「哈，竟敢对余口出妄言。」他露出十足危险的笑颜，说着，将黄金之王放倒在地，没忘记细心地护住人的头颈，「等一下就叫你再也说不出此等不敬之言。」

「那就尽力尝试吧，」从宝库中摸索出香脂扔给奥兹曼迪亚斯，吉尔伽美什回以一个足够打响战鼓的笑靥，搭上情潮未褪的狼籍，宛如带刺的玫瑰，「乳臭未干的杂种。」

「等一下你便只会沉醉在余的光辉中意乱情迷。」面对吉尔伽美什还欲反唇相讥的唇舌，奥兹曼迪亚斯选择以吻封缄。抹上香脂的指尖在股间摸索，摸到了渴求疼爱而张缩的花穴，看似缓慢却强硬蹭开穴口，推入，直到指根都被贪婪地吞没。

手指深浅不规律的抽插，欲擒故纵，但贪婪的小嘴却很吃这套，很快第二、第三根手指都被食髓知味地搀食而入。法老的唇瓣再次落到颜色可人的器物，重复地吸吮舔咬，技法无可挑剔。吉尔伽美什几欲合拢的腿被拉开，扣住腿窝难以动弹。

吉尔伽美什手背掩住不断失守的唇关，仍无法防止声音洩露出去。声音虽是欢愉的催化剂，但今日与奥兹曼迪亚斯的赌约在前，他怎么样也不能屈居下风。

确认吉尔伽美什的身体已经充分准备好接纳，奥兹曼迪亚斯直身，手指抽离扩张。慰留不成，花穴难耐地缩合，想消磨空虚的不适。

奥兹曼迪亚斯把吉尔伽美什遮住脸的手拉开，金瞳紧盯着涣散的红瞳，焰光彷彿要将赤裸的肌肤烧灼殆尽。

「余可要进入了。」他轻声说道。得到认可后，扶着吉尔伽美什的腿，股间的硕物一点一点碾开那早已迫不及待的小嘴。

温热和紧致的包复使他使他不得不暂停。吉尔伽美什确实醉了，肉壁的高热这么告诉他。他做好准备，再次将性器缓慢推进后穴深处。

「唔……」吉尔伽美什看上去放弃要憋住声音的想法了，「太阳的、啊！」拓展体内的物事顶到他的敏感处，吉尔伽美什身子激烈地震了一下，眼角开始湿润。

「会痛吗？」奥兹曼迪亚斯问道，探向吉尔伽美什，安抚地在他的额头上落下一个吻。

吉尔伽美什摇头，「继续。」他催促，捧住奥兹曼迪亚斯的颊轻吻，当作奖励。

奥兹曼迪亚斯开始深浅挺动。不能开始就过于激烈，否则会太快把吉尔伽美什逼哭，事后不是训练场打一架就能解决的。即使抽插的幅度不大，奥兹曼迪亚斯依旧精准地擦过那处敏感，每次都引起身下一阵颤抖，和动听的呻吟。

「啊、嗯……那里、再多，啊……」眼看吉尔伽美什身心都进入状况，奥兹曼迪亚斯渐渐加大进出的动作，肉体撞击的清脆声响，参和着润滑的水声，肆意宣告情慾的弥漫。

「好棒，太阳、的，好热，嗯、快点……哈、啊啊！」这时候的吉尔伽美什还有力气不害臊地说些情话。奥兹曼迪亚斯心生一点不怀好意，握住吉尔伽美什抬头的脆弱，撸动，动作不是特别温柔，猛然拔尖的娇吟立刻掐住了正说着的荤话。

双重的刺激让吉尔伽美什面临天堂与地狱，他享受被抛上巅峰的感觉，却又快被过猛的快意逼疯，「等等、唔、太阳、嗯、的……太多、唔。」奥兹曼迪亚斯手中的玉茎再次硬得烫热，浊液不断从顶端稀疏溢出，绝顶近在咫尺。

「你现在就受不了，余可是会烦恼的。」他揽过吉尔伽美什的腰，就着插入的模样将人翻过身，怜爱地亲吻因此颤动的背脊。

过于急迫，吉尔伽美什只来得及将手肘撑在地板上，不至于整个人跌落，模样狼狈地跪在法老身下。他回头，不掩怒火瞪视着始作俑者，「你这个、不敬之徒……」这句话搭配泪眼迷蒙和双颊红晕，身板伏低却臀肉高翘，小穴受到刺激而收缩却还含着他的姿态──怎么看都是调情。

将吉尔伽美什几缕被汗水濡湿的金发拨到耳后，露出原本半掩的红烫面庞，奥兹曼迪亚斯看到细长的竖瞳仍对他怒目相向：「滚！」没有动作，那就还只是气话，接下来视年轻法老如何表现而定。

「是余粗暴了，」他捧着吉尔伽美什的脸，交换几个细碎的吻，安抚他炸毛的大猫，「接下来会让你更舒服的，Caster。」

当吉尔伽美什最后又狠瞪他一眼，便转过头去，奥兹曼迪亚斯知道他获得了吉尔伽美什的原谅。他揉搡着翘挺的臀，再一次深入温热的甬道。这个姿势对吉尔伽美什称不上友好，他无法抚慰他的濒临释放性器，却又被后穴的吞吐牵动，只能在这边缘浮沉。

「啊唔……嗯！呜……」折磨的难受迅速消耗吉尔伽美什的神智，随着身后的交合加剧，他的声音也越发悦耳，更加催化奥兹曼迪亚斯的慾动。

挂着紫花和流苏的耳饰彷彿要飞去似的，激烈地摇晃着。扣住紫花的金环拉扯着耳垂，细嫩的软肉绽放一片豔红，脆弱不堪的模样叫人生怜。

红玉的蛇瞳彻底蒙上了朦胧，找不着一丝平时的锋芒。已经被吻得红润的薄唇没了合拢的馀裕，甚至能隐约看见微微吐露的小巧舌尖。

「嗯、哈……啊嗯……」

那双美好的唇瓣流露出欢愉的娇声，细细软软的，夹杂着深浅叠合的喘息。金色的发丝也如同人那样，绵软地垂落在床铺和他身下撑着的手臂上，随着动作不断晃动。

──是醉意，还是快感，亦或是二者上乘的交融。奥兹曼迪亚斯没来由地想着。

吉尔伽美什的话，肯定是最后者吧。

苏美瑰丽的王啊。他实在是爱惨这个人了。

情慾糜烂开了花。

「呜、唔……已经、要……哈啊！」花香笼罩间，两人似乎同时到达了潮顶。吉尔伽美什昂起头，发出今天最为媚软的一声，射出的精液染白地毯一隅。

高潮的瞬间奥兹曼迪亚斯意识恍惚，只剩下感觉他浓稠爱液充实了吉尔伽美什的穴心这件事。等到意识真正回过头，他侧躺着，一手枕在吉尔伽美什头下，一手则环在腰际上。

固有结界已经被吉尔伽美什收回，但周围不是原本的殿堂，而是奥兹曼迪亚斯的寝殿。更准确地说，是他的床铺。半晌他便接受了。毕竟这是吉尔伽美什，他任性的爱。

他收紧手，将两人背腹贴近，喘息还未停止，「Caster。」他凑进粉色的颈窝，温存般磨蹭。

「本王可不记得有养过大狗。」他的行为引来身前人的嘲讽。当他正欲开口反驳，吉尔伽美什忽然转过身来，「本王倦了，太阳的。」此言看上去不假，一双赤眸困倦地眨着，说话的声音也微弱下来。大概是酒加深了疲倦。

「快带本王去清理身体。」金色的脑袋埋进了他的胸口蹭着──究竟是谁刚才说他像狗？

还没把关于狗的话题奉还给吉尔伽美什，怀里的人催促，「快啊……你的东西留着也无用……本王可不会怀孕……」

他倒是引起了奥兹曼迪亚斯的兴趣，琥珀中闪耀起光芒，「你们魔术师不是掌控神秘之人吗？有没有能实现奇蹟的──」

「你太多话了，」吉尔伽美什一手掌摀住那张放肆的嘴，「快去做你该做的事，杂种。」

奥兹曼迪亚斯舔吻起那修长的手指，充满意味的。在吉尔伽美什再次发难前收起玩味，并将人用毯子包裹起来，一把抱起向浴池走去。

「余还是觉得，若能有子嗣也是很不错的，你看斯芬克斯的幼崽不是很怜人吗？如果……」

……本王现在就该让这个不知好歹的杂种闭嘴！


End file.
